


Welcome Home

by mmmdraco



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Anthropomorphic, welcome mat, new home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

She is lain bare before the door by careful hands. Her place is here now. She will kiss the feet of even the lowest of men who pass her by, but only of her master's shall she happily bear the brunt of the attention.


End file.
